


Hannah's Story

by Spencer5460



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Episode: s03e23 Deckwatch, Gen, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5031976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spencer5460/pseuds/Spencer5460
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She'd learned that love makes you stronger than you think you are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hannah's Story

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to the LJ Me and Thee 100 Challenge 307 - Deckwatch

Hannah wasn’t afraid to die. She knew that every day since she had stepped off the ship in America was a gift. She and Frydryk had had quite an adventure together. Not that she had any desire for her life to end at the tip of an evil man’s blade, but she could almost hear Fryd speaking to her, a warmth against her ear. 

“Stay calm, _Kochanie_. Be brave,” she heard him whisper. Just as he’d whispered that night in Krakow when they’d hid from the soldiers under the train trestle. She’d trusted him with her life back then and never looked back. She calmed even now, trusting she’d soon be with him again. 

She’d learned that love makes you stronger than you think you are. When you love someone you’re willing to make sacrifices. Without love, life is meaningless. Hannah knew this in a way her granddaughter, Laura, did not. Laura had always been kept sheltered and safe. She’d never had to make the hard choices. It was sad in a way, thought Hannah. Never testing the strength of love.

As much as Hannah had learned through the years, she still couldn’t understand how some men allowed evil to control them. To drive families from their homelands or kill innocent people. One could never escape evil entirely, no matter how far you ran. Even if you crossed an ocean. 

That afternoon, Hannah thought Hutch was perhaps the bravest of all. Unlike in the old days, he didn’t _have_ to face the enemy at the door, yet he chose to. Like Hannah could sense Frydryk, she thought perhaps Hutch could sense Starsky - in the flicker of a shadow, the shift of the air. Love made him strong, trust made him brave. And evil bled out on the floor.


End file.
